


Observe

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s the setting sun, how it’s reflecting off the water and off of the short bristles of Steve’s buzzed hair and his not-quite-beard (and making the peekaboo grey hairs shine), that is making Danny’s eyes feel a little hot. </p>
<p>Brief non-spoilery reference to episode 2.23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observe

Maybe it’s the setting sun, how it’s reflecting off the water and off of the short bristles of Steve’s buzzed hair and his not-quite-beard (and making the peekaboo grey hairs shine), that is making Danny’s eyes feel a little hot. 

It very well just might be the fault of the half-eaten Kamekona special that there’s a twist in Danny’s gut and a lump in his throat that he just can’t quite swallow as he looks down at Steve’s bare feet, his ankles turned and pigeon-toed and making lines in the sand.

And maybe it’s the breeze off of the ocean that has the skin on his arms feeling electric, like a current is buzzing through him and raising goose pimples, when Steve sighs happily next to him. 

It can’t be because Danny's in love. Just like it can’t be that the sky is blue because that’s the way the Earth scatters the sun’s light.

“Penny for what’s on your mind, Danno,” Steve says, turning his head and Danny can see out of his peripheral vision the relaxed smile on Steve’s face, the way the laugh lines crease his eyes. 

It’s moments like this that make Danny think about turning in the badge and stealing Steve away to somewhere where the past wouldn’t have any place to hide and the only future they’d have to worry about would be when their next meal was, when the tide was coming in or out, and how long it had been since they’d gotten one another naked. 

Of course after about a week, maybe two if they were lucky, they’d be chomping for a new case, Danny would miss Gracie, and Steve would probably launch himself off of palm trees for a thrill.

“Thinking about the big questions in life, Steven.” Danny curves his hand around the back of Steve’s head, feeling the soft, sun-warmed hair beneath his palm. “And remembering someone boasting about nimble toes. I never did get an explanation about that.”

Steve turns his head, rubbing his cheek across the skin on Danny’s inner forearm, pressing a kiss there. “Do you want a demonstration? It’s quite impressive.”

“Maybe another time. I have some other ideas.” 

"I'm listening," Steve says just before Danny kisses him.


End file.
